Kekasihku
by Hanaxyneziel
Summary: Ia marah—ya, itu benar— tapi tak seharusnya ia mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan seperti itu kepada Sakura. Sasuke yakin kalau apa yang telah ia katakan kepada kekasihnya itu tidaklah salah, yang salah hanyalah timingnya—tidak di hari ulangtahunnya seharusnya./ CHAP 2 dari 3 UP! Fanfic special for Sakura no tanjoubi (birthday). AU, OOC, RnR please? :3
1. Chapter 1

**"Kekasihku"**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku FanFiction by Hanaxyneziel**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke,dokter muda yang dinginnya melebihi es di kutub utara, menyebalkan, tidak pengertian, irit kosakata dan tidak peka. _Ya_, itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut mengenai kekasihnya—pria yang tidak kurang dua tahun ini mengisi ruang kosong hatinya. Ia memang tidak memungkiri ketampanan dan kepintaran pria itu—tidak memungkiri dua hal yang telah menarik paksa hatinya untuk bertekuk lutut. Tapi tetap saja, sepintar-pintarnya pria berambur _raven_ itu dalam menangani pasien-pasiennya, dalam mendiagnosa suatu penyakit atau bahkan melakukan sebuah operasipun tetap saja dalam urusan percintaan ia nol besar. Entahlah, gadis dengan kedua bola mata yang menyerupai _emerald_ itu tak habis pikir kenapa prianya itu begitu tidak kompeten dalam urusan percintaan. Apa ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga menyampingkan masalah percintaannya? _Menyampingkan_? Ah, tunggu dulu! Kenapa kedengarannya seperti merupakan hal yang tidak penting? Gadis itu meringis takkala membayangkan jika apa yang ia pikirkan itu benar—kalau Sasuke tidak menganggap penting hubungannya selama ini.

Haruno Sakura—gadis yang sedetik yang lalu sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai kekasihnya itu—mengerling ke arah pria _stoic_ yang berada di hadapannya tersebut sebentar lalu lekas menyeruput jus alpukatnya dengan malas. Kalau dihitung-hitung ia telah lima kali melakukan hal ini—sebut saja mencuri pandang, menyeruput jusnya dan tidak lupa berakhir dengan suara desahan frustasi. Suasana tenang _café_ seakan menambah kesan membosankan yang teramat sangat mengusik gadis itu. Ia tidak suka keadaan seperti ini, di mana 'keheningan' menyelimuti meraka berdua—_ya_, ia tidak menampik resiko berhubungan dengan Sasuke berarti akan menenggelamkannya dalam lautan 'diam seribu bahasa'. Tapi tetap saja ia mengaharapkan pria itu untuk berucap—terutama di hari 'ini', sekedar 'hn' pun tidak masalah, asalkan pria itu yang terlebih dulu memulai, bukan dirinya. Tapi sepertinya hal tersebut takkan mungkin terjadi—selama kalian percaya kucing tidak memiliki sayap.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu menyerah. Sudah cukup berdiam dirinya—ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin berbicara—koreksi, mendapatkan perhatian pria itu— walaupun ia tahu mengganggu Uchiha bungsu yang sedang membaca buku tidak akan menghasilkan hal yang menarik sedikitpun. Tapi ia tidak peduli, kali ini ia ingin protes—bukan menyangkut 'diamnya' pria itu karena ia sudah paham betul begitulah tabiat pria tersebut. Ini soal lain, mengenai suatu hal yang sangat penting baginya—dan ia tak habis pikir pria itu sama sekali tidak menyinggungnya sedikitpun.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu berdehem pelan sembari meletakkan gelas jusnya di atas meja, ia kembali menatap pria itu dengan garis-garis tak beraturan yang saat ini sedang menyelimuti wajah cantiknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn,"

Jika Sakura baru mengenal pria itu mungkin ia akan bertanya-tanya makna yang tersirat di balik 'hn' tersebut, bertanyakah? Mengiyakankah? Atau hanya sekedar bergumam? Tapi ia adalah kekasihnya yang tentunya sudah paham betul gelagat ataupun kebiasan pria tersebut—dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat baginya untuk memahami pria itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau ingat ini hari apa?" sambungnya lagi dengan wajah sedikit berharap—berharap pria tersebut tidak melupakan sesuatu yang 'sangat penting' terjadi hari ini.

_Onyx_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Ia menatap gadisnya sekilas—lalu kemudian kembali mematri buku bersampul merah tua itu.

"Kamis."

Haruno Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia masih bersabar, _ya_ setidaknya ia masih mengaharapkan pria itu tidak benar-benar melupakan hal tersebut. Mungkin saja Sasuke menganggap pertanyaannya yang tadi merupakan 'pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya'—tanpa makna yang tersirat. Terkadang Sasuke memang terlewat polos—_oh_, atau mungkin terlewat tidak peka?

"Tanggal?"

"28."

"Bulan?"

"Maret," pria itu kembali menatap Sakura malas.  
"Hn berhentilah menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak penting, Sakura."

**Dor!  
**Emerald gadis itu membulat tak percaya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar—mengenai kenyataan bahwa pria tersebut benar-benar telah melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. _Ya_, itu benar! Hari ulang tahunnya! Hari ulang tahun kekasihnya! Hanya terjadi satu kali dalam setahun dan Sasuke benar-benar telah melupakannya—atau bahkan pria tersebut tidak pernah mengingatnya?

Sakura menekuk wajahnya kesal. Kesal bukan main karena tingkah kekasihnya itu—yang terkadang bersikap begitu tidak peka dan tidak peduli. Bahkan terkadang gadis berumur dua puluhan itu tidak percaya kalau Sasuke telah memilihnya sebagai pelengkap harinya. Terkadang tersirat pemikiran kalau Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar menyukainya. Mungkin saja Sasuke merasa kesepian dan ia membutuh seseorang di sisinya—dan kebetulan Sakura adalah perawat yang selalu setia berada di sisinya. Tiga tahun yang lalu ia dipertemukan dengan pria itu di Rumah Sakit _Konoha_ sebagai perawat dan dokter. Sakura yang notabene adalah perawat baru tentunya merasa gugup karena harus ditugaskan menjadi asisiten dokter muda itu, apalagi keangkuhan—itulah yang ada dipikiran gadis itu dulu—sikapnya sama sekali tidak membantu mengurangi kegelisahannya saat itu. Sampai suatu hari Sasuke menghampirinya dan melontarkan dereretan kalimat yang membuat gadis itu tertegun tak percaya.

Kembali lagi ke masa sekarang. Tidak ada yang berubah. Pria tersebut tetap setia membaca bukunya dengan gadis bersurai merah muda yang tetap memandangi pria itu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap gadis itu setengah berteriak—kesal lebih tepatnya. Setelah mendapatkan tanggapan dingin dari kekasihnya tersebut membuat Sakura menjadi dua kali lebih berang dari sebelumnya.

"Hn berisik," Sasuke menutup buka bersampul merah tua itu dan meletaknya di atas meja. _onyx_ bungsu Uchiha itu menatap datar emerald sang gadis.  
"…kau ini kenapa sih Sakura? Tadi bertanya soal hari, tanggal, bulan dan sekarang merengek tidak jelas,"

Sakura memasang wajah masam. Ia berpura-pura acuh dan menatap ke arah jendela cafe—menurutnya jendela itu lebih menarik daripada kekasihnya. Dan usahanya itu sepertinya berhasil karena sekarang pusat perhatian pria itu sepenuhnya tertuju pada dirinya.

"Apa… kau sakit, hn," tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu sontak menatap _onyx_ Sasuke terkejut. Ia meraba daerah pergelangan tangan gadis itu, menekan sedekit ujung jarinya tepat di daerah aliran nadi Sakura.  
"Hn, tidak ada yang salah."

Sakura hanya mampu menghela napas berat_. 'Dokter, di manapun dan kapanpun selalu saja menyangkutpautkan segala hal dengan urusan kesehatan.'_ pikir gadis itu dan Sasuke adalah salah satu dokter muda yang terlalu 'berlebihan pedulinya' mengenai urusan kesehatan—berbanding terbalik mengenai percintaannya. Sakura meringis ketika mengingat kalau Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun mengiriminya pesan 'selamat pagi' terlebih dahulu—selalu ia yang memulai.

Pria penyuka tomat itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya tepat pada kedua manik gadisnya. Ia menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit untuk diartikan—Sakura merasa ada yang janggal dari sorot mata itu.

Sakura menahan napas ketika pria itu menarik dagunya mendekat—mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Semburat kemerahan mewarnai pipi gadis tersebut takkala _emerald_nya bertemu pandang dengan kelamnya _onyx_ itu. Walaupun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih tapi tetap saja Sakura selalu merasa malu jika pria tersebut melakukan hal-hal mengejutkan padanya—seperti yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini.

Wajah putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu semakin memerah ketika telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh dahinya.

"Badanmu juga tidak panas," Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak—tetapi tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik Sakura. _Emerald_ yang begitu mempesona dan menawan.

"Hn kau ini berisik," Sakura hanya terdiam ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Seolah terhipnotis akan kelamnya _onyx_ tersebut.

"Tapi," pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu dan—

**CUP!**

"… Aku menyukainya." Sasuke tampak menyeringai tipis—sangat tipis— ketika melihat Sakura menunduk—menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun menyebalkan!" protes Sakura setelah berusaha untuk menetralisir rasa malunya. Walaupun hanya kecupan ringan yang mendarat di bibirnya, tapi tetap saja bibir bertemu bibir menyiratkan sekilas emosi di sana—kehangatan kasat mata yang menyeruak ketika dua titik itu bertemu. Sakura tersenyum tipis—abaikan segala kepura-puraannya tadi, ia senang sekaligus lega karena ciuman singkat ini cukup membuktikan betapa pria itu begitu mencintainya—ia merasa bersalah karena sempat meragukan perasaan Sasuke padanya.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Sedetik kemudian Sakura kembali menatap ke arah pria itu dengan pandangan sebal.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan drastis yang tampak di wajah Sakura hanya mampu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.  
"Kenapa lagi, hn?

… _pria itu tetap saja melupakan satu hal penting._

"Ah," Sasuke menggumam pelan seraya melirik arlojinya sekilas.  
"Tiga puluh menit lagi kita ada operasi," Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia menatap gadisnya dalam-dalam.

Sakura menunduk—tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Sakura…"

Gadis itu enggan menatap manik pria yang tengah berdiri memandanginya itu barang sedikitpun. Hatinya sudah terlanjur kecewa takkala mengetahui ternyata pria tersebut sedikitpun tidak menyinggung mengenai ulang tahunnya sama sekali.

"Kali ini apalagi?" Sasuke menghembusakan napas pelan—mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik paksa tangan mungil gadis tersebut—membuat kedua pasang bola mata itu saling beradu pandang.  
"Ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit."

Sakura melepaskan genggeman tangan Sasuke dengan satu hentakkan keras. Ia lekas beralih menatap ke arah lain—terlalu kesal untuk menatap kelamnya onyx itu lagi.

"Pergilah sendiri, kau bisa meminta bantuan Ino untuk operasinya."

Habis sudah kesabaran bungsu Uchiha itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sakura—ia mencoba untuk mengerti, tapi alhasil hanyalah berujung kebuntuan. Gadisnya adalah sosok yang sulit untuk ditebak.  
"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil terus, bersikaplah _professional_! Kau itu perawat, tepatkan dirimu sebagai seorang perawat ketika kau harus menjadi perawat bukan sebagai kekasihku. "

**DEG.  
**Iris _emerald_ itu membulat tak percaya. Perkataan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Sakura merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat pada hatinya. Sasuke memang dingin, tidak peduli dan tidak peka tapi selama dua tahun mereka berpacaran baru kali ini Sakura mendengar pria itu membentaknya—dengan deretan kalimat yang begitu menusuk.

"Pergi!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata datar—tanpa tersirat perasaan menyesal barang secuilpun.

"AKU BILANG PERGI!" manik itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

"…."

"…pergilah, selamatkan _pasien_ berhargamu itu. _Dokter Sasuke_."

**TAP**.  
Dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara pintu café yang tertutup.

.

**.**

**.**

***Bersambung***

* * *

**Hai Minna, bejumpa lagi dengan Author gaje nan abal yang satu ini #dadada  
Cucol dulu ya sebentar. #ueh  
Minggu kemarin Hana baru aja UAS dan sumpah demi apa kepala ini rasanya muak tingkat akut buat liat buku-buku pelajaran (mana besok dah mulai belajar lagi.) T.T  
Dan inilah fic yang Hana ciptain untuk menghilangkan sedikit kepenatan akan belajar dan lagi-lagi ini fic yang fail (dari judulnya aja udah fail!).  
Itu Sasuke kenapa jadi tsundare begitu yak? #garukkepala #authorangkatkaki(?)  
Oh ya biar nggak kepanjangan fic ini Hana bagi jadi dua chap dan chap endingnya bakalan Hana publish pas ultah Sakura nanti! #yeaay  
Kalau berkenan ripuw ya? #wink  
**

**Salam hangat Hanaxyneziel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura menatap nanar ke arah pintu cafe yang baru saja tertutup. Sosok itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya tanpa menoleh barang sedikitpun.

Sasuke pergi. Pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatakah katapun yang dapat memperbaiki suasana hati gadis itu saat ini—seolah ia menganggap kepergiannya tidak akan meninggalkan jejak kepedihan di hati gadisnya.

Lagi. Pria berwajah _stoic_ itu bersikap begitu acuh—tidak peduli— bahkan dengan Sakura yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Sering. Lewatkan angka satu dari daftar hitungan, karena sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa sering pria itu berlaku dingin kepada gadisnya tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya, sosok yang begitu dingin, tidak peduli, tidak peka dan menyebalkan tapi Sakura percaya, pria itu sejujurnya memiliki hati yang lembut dan—yang terpenting— Sasuke mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Ya, ia percaya akan hal tersebut hingga sepuluh menit yang lalu—sebelum pria itu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri di sini,

—sendiri.

**"Kekasihku"**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku FanFiction by Hanaxyneziel**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jarum jam tepat menunjuk ke angka dua ketika gadis bermata _klorofil_ itu beranjak dari cafe—tempat di mana ia dan kekasihnya sebelumnya bersantai. Ia menapakan kaki-kaki jenjangnya melewati sudut-sudut jalan di Kota Konoha dengan pandangan sendu. Puluhan lalu lalang pejalan kaki atau bahkan pengendara kendaraan sama sekali tidak membuat gadis itu melupakan setitik perasaan nyeri yang sedang melanda hatinya saat ini. Seolah hanya ada pria itu seorang yang menguasai diri gadis tersebut.

Haruno Sakura—si gadis— menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pinggir sungai Midorigawa. Tanpa ia sadari kaki-kakinya telah membawanya ke pinggir salah satu sungai terpanjang di Kota tempat ia tinggal itu. Sakura memandangi beningnya aliran sungai tersebut dengan ekspersi datar. Tidak ada tangisan. Ia sudah lelah untuk menangis—menangisi sesuatu yang tidak akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Air matanya telah mengering, namun rasa sakit di hatinya takkan luruh dengan begitu mudah.

Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasihnya. Pria yang telah membuat gadis itu tampak menyedihkan seperti ini. Pria berhati dingin—melebihi dinginnya es di kutub utara— akan tetapi terkadang menunjukan sikap hangat—yang tidak jarang membuat gadisnya terkejut bukan main. Tapi kali ini Sakura merasa kecewa terhadap tingkah pria itu. Terhadap deretan kalimat yang pria itu tujukan padanya. Sakura meringis ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut—kejadian yang membuatnya ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sakura tidak percaya Sasuke dapat mengatakan kalimat yang begitu melukai perasaannya. Pria itu membentaknya—ya, Sakura masih mengingatnya, setiap kata, setiap penekanan yang di bubuhi dalam kosakata tersebut. Bagaimana ekspersi kekasihnya saat itu, seolah ia berkata tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun—ia tidak peduli sama sekali bahkan jika hal tersebut menggoreskan segaris luka di hati sang kekasih. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah Sasuke mengucapkannya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya—bukan ucapan 'selamat ulangtahun' yang ia dapat sebaliknya kemarahanlah yang ia telan mentah-mentah.

Tapi, sejujurnya ada hal lain yang membuat Sakura begitu kecewa. Yaitu dirinya sendiri.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali menutup kedua bola matanya, meresapi semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian anak rambutnya dengan lembut. Andai saja, _ya_ andai saja ia dapat memutar waktu. Memperbaiki sikapnya selama ini. Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia merasa kecewa, dengan segala sikapnya yang begitu konyol dan kekanak-kanakan itu—bahkan ia merasa dua kali lipat lebih egois daripada Sasuke. Selama ini ia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Sasuke—memaksa pria itu untuk menuruti keinginan bodohnya**.** Dan Sasuke selalu bersabar terhadapnya, mengiyakan segala keinginannya—bodohnya, ia baru menyadari betapa pria itu sangat menyayanginya sekarang.

Sasuke mengatakan hal yang benar—Sakura tidak dapat memungkirinya, tetapi ia menulikan telinganya dan merasa benar akan segala sikapnya itu. Menyesalpun percuma, Sasuke telah pergi meninggalkannya dengan amarah yang meluap. Pria yang sebelumnya tidak pernah sedikitpun menunjukan kemarahannya itupun akhirnya meledak—dan Sakura tidak yakin bagaimana nasib hubungannya selanjutnya.

"Ulangtahun, ya?" Sakura tersenyum miris ketika mengucupakan kalimat itu. Hal yang telah membuat dirinya dua kali tampak kekanak-kanakan daripada sebelumnya—dan yang lebih penting telah membuat pria itu membentaknya. Jika boleh berandai, Sakura berharap ia tidak begitu egois saat itu, tidak begitu mengharapkan pria itu memberinya sebuah kejutan di saat ulangtahunnya, seharusnya ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak sepeduli dan sepeka itu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak penting—bahkan mengingat hari ulangtahunnya tidaklah masuk dalam daftar yang harus diperhitungkan. Seharusnya ia tidak begitu konyol, lebih mengutamakan perasaannya sendiri ketimbang nyawa orang lain—benar kata Sasuke, ternyata ia hanyalah seorang perawat yang tidak _professional_ . Bisa-bisanya Sakura dengan mudah mengabaikan keselamatan pasiennya hanya karena merasa jengkel dengan kekasihnya sendiri—yang notabene adalah dokter.

"Maafkan aku…." Dan lagi. Akhinya buliran bening tersebut kembali membasahi pipinya—membuat sungai Midorigawa sebagai saksi bisu kesedihannya.

**. . . . .**

* * *

"Maaf telah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, Yamanaka-_san_."

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu hanya menggeleng pelan—dan mungkin tersenyum kecil di balik masker yang sedang ia kenakan.  
"Tidak masalah Sasuke-_sensei_, ah tapi aku (sedikit) penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua—sampai anak itu merajuk seperti ini?"

Pria berambut raven—yang di panggil _sensei_— itu hanya memasang tampang datar dan tampak acuh—sibuk memasang sarung tangan dan mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk operasinya.

"Hei! Hei! Uchiha!" Ino yang merasa tidak terima dengan tanggapan Sasukepun menatap pria itu dengan kening yang mengerut. Walaupun Sasuke adalah dokter—yang notabene adalah atasannya— tapi gadis itu tidak sungkan untuk bebicara dengan bahasa informal padanya—salah sendiri mempunyai kekasih yang merupakan temannya sendiri.  
"…Ah—sudahlah, tapi aku saranin jangan melakukan hal yang membuatnya kesal hari ini."

Pria bermata sekalam batu giok tersebut tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Yamanaka Ino membelalakkan _aquamarine_nya kaget.  
"J-Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya!"

Sasuke lekas melirik ke arah kalender yang terdapat di atas meja kerjanya. Angka dua puluh delapan yang telah terlingkari dengan spidol merah itu seolah menyapanya seraya tersenyum jengkel—_ah_, Uchiha kau pria terpintar sedunia.

"Oh bagus! Ternyata kau benar-benar telah melupakannya!"

**. . . . .**

* * *

Butuh waktu lima menit—_ah_, tidak mungkin sepuluh menit— untuk pria berambut _raven_ itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit Konoha. Setelah sebelumnya sibuk menelpon dokter Sai, meminta—tepatnya memaksa— pria berkulit pucat itu untuk menggantikannya dalam operasi—dan untungnya Ino cukup membantunya dalam membujuk dokter muda keras kepala itu untuk mengatakan 'bersedia'. Salahkan Sakura—tidak, tapi salahkan ketidakpeduliannya kepada Sakura selama ini. Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan jika dalam hal ini Sakura yang melupakan hari ulangtahunnya, tapi ini berbeda, ini Sakura, gadisnya, orang yang ia cintai—Sasuke tidak akan pernah melupakan kejutan yang diberikan Sakura untuk ulangtahunnya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

_Oh_ bagus, sepertinya ia telah termakan omongannya sendiri—karena kali ini ialah yang benar-benar bersikap selayaknya dokter yang tidak _professional_. Tapi Sasuke sungguh menyesalinya. Ia marah—_ya_, itu benar— tapi tak seharusnya ia mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan seperti itu kepada Sakura. Sasuke yakin kalau apa yang telah ia katakan kepada kekasihnya itu tidaklah salah, yang salah hanyalah _timing_nya—tidak di hari ulangtahunnya seharusnya.

Sasuke melangkah dengan tergesa menelusuri jalanan, tangan kirinya sibuk menekan tombol '_calling'_ pada nomor gadis musim semi tersebut, hingga tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil melaju dari arah belakangnya dan,

"H-halo Sasu—BRUK,"

**Tit. Tit. Tit.**

"Halo Sasuke? Halo?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke? Jawab aku." keringat dingin meluncur dari sudut pelipis gadis itu. Ia memegangi ponselnya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.

Semenit yang lalu ia baru saja mendatkan telepon dari sang kekasih, tapi ketika ia menjawabnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara benda yang saling membentur begitu keras. Sakura merasakan firasat yang tidak enak—seolah ia merasa telah terjadi sesuatu dengan prianya saat ini.

Sakura menggeleng pelan—berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran jelek dari sistem kendalinya.  
"Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja, ak—"

Sedetik kemudian ponsel Sakura kembali berdering, menampilkan nama penelepon yang sangat ia kenali. Ia lekas menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya—mengangkat panggilannya.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

Untuk beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang dapat Sakura dengar dari penelepon yang berada di seberang sana.

"Naruto?" Sakura bertanya sekali lagi dengan sedikit cemas—firasat tidak enaknya muncul lagi.

"Sakura…" akhirnya pria bermarga Uzumaki itu mengeluarkan suara.  
"…Sasuke, kecelakaan."

**TAK.**

**Tit. Tit. Tit.**

* * *

***Bersambung***

**Hwaaaaa nani kore? #frustasi  
Gomen na, tp sepertinya fic ini bakalan tamat di chap selanjutnya -.-  
Saya nggak mampu buat ngetik panjang-panjang malam-malam gini (author gagal!)  
Oke jangan tanya Hana kenapa fic ini jd gaje kayak gini! #makanbeling  
Hana juga nggak tau, salahkan ide! Ide main muncul aja tanpa permisi dulu! #BHUAK  
Hhh bersabarlah ya menunggu hari esok untuk chap terakhirnya (itupun kalau ada yang baca)  
Akhir kata, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU HARUNO SAKURA! #pelukcium  
Semoga makin langgeng ya dengan kang mas Sasuke… #eh  
RnR jangan lupa ya Minna, biar cemungudth! XD**

**Salam hangat **_**Hanaxyneziel_Saver Red Violet.**_


End file.
